Lo que me hacia falta
by verolopez.sui
Summary: Despues de la guerra se encuentran nuestros dos grandes heroes en el hospital de Konoha, pero nuestro Uchiha favorito no la tiene tan facil como nuestro carismatico rubio, Tsunade para liberarce de tanta carga decide dejar al pelinegro a cuidado de nuestra timida Hinata... (Es Re-subida ya que al fin recupere estos documentos y les di unas modificaciones)


No sean malos conmigo xD es mi primer fic y quiero aprender, por favor :D den criticas constructivas

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro kishimoto

N= piensan

 **N=narran**

 _ **N= hablan**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabia si esto era lo correcto, pero el también esta haciendo lo mismo que yo… _ **-Sasuke yo… n…no se….si….**_ -

- _ **no te preocupes Hinata aquí nada ni nadie nos impedirá seguir con lo nuestro**_ – _me fascinas…_

Solo pude sentir los labios de Sasuke acercándose rápidamente a los míos, sus manos acariciando mi cuello y mi cabello, puedo sentir fácilmente el calor corporal de el, y no puedo evitar seguir… es algo que queremos los dos…

 **La besa apasionadamente, caminan con pasos torpes hasta caer en la cama en donde Sasuke puede deslizar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la peliazul sin problemas, le empieza a bajar lentamente la cremallera de la chaqueta de la ojiperla, al ver este a la joven hiuga sonrojarse este ríe levemente.**

 _ **-si no quieres que continuemos con esto solo dime, y me detendré pero si continuamos… aunque me pidas que pare no lo are…**_

Lo mire a los ojos y supe que aunque le dijera que parara no lo ara… además es algo que también anhelo… _**continua… Sasuke…**_ **rodea el cuello del pelinegro y lo acerca para besarlo apasionadamente…** **le susurra al oído…** _ **además no creo poder parar yo tampoco sa-su-ke….**_

 **el ojinegro no resistió mas, le empezó a besar el cuello detenidamente, haciendo estremecer a la joven Hyuuga que de un esfuerzo torpe pero eficaz logro quitarle la camiseta al joven Uchiha, el sonrió de lado al ver que ella lo deseaba igual que el a ella.**

 **Le quito la blusa de mayas que la ojiperla tenia para dejarla solamente en bracear, alejándose un poco para contemplarla, al mirar lo sonrojada que estaba sonrió y la beso apasionadamente.**

 **Ella acariciaba la suave espalda del joven, el con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus senos mientras le besaba el cuello mordiéndole un poco al sentir que la ojiperla se estremece al desabrochar el incomodo bracear, el baja del cuello de la joven en un camino de dulces besos hasta llegar a uno de sus senos y tocarlos provocativamente con la lengua haciendo que la joven suelte un leve gemido**

 _ **Aahh… sa…suke**_ **\- dijo la ojiperla extaceada de aquel suave rose**

 **El joven Uchiha mordía suavemente su pezón mientras acariciaba el otro, sintiéndose cada vez mas excitado ante los gemidos que lograba sacarle a su amada, esta bajo lentamente sus manos asta llegar al pantalón del ojinegro desabrochándolo para poder quitárselo, el tomo la cintura de la joven y en un movimiento la puso enzima de el teniendo mejor vista del voluminoso cuerpo de Hinata.**

 **Ella lo beso tiernamente en los labios y comenzó a bajar a su cuello mientras acariciaba el abdomen del Uchiha, bajo asta llegar al abdomen bien formado del joven e intentado quitar dicho pantalón que para ambos ya empezaba a molestar, al quitárselo pudo observar la erección del joven, lo cual la izo sonrojar mas de lo normal. El miro el sonrojo de la joven y la tomo nuevamente de la cintura recostándola para poder acariciar nuevamente cada rincón de su cuerpo.**

Todo paso tan rápido… no tuvimos noción del tiempo, nuestras ropas tiradas alrededor de la cama, las cobijas en el suelo, y Sasuke encima de mí… cuando fue que lo quise tanto… cuando fue que me izo olvidar a Naruto…

 **Un año atrás…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Después de que Naruto obtuviera su lucha con Sasuke, ambos quedaron muy mal heridos, Naruto logro hacer recapacitar Sasuke con las palabras que le dijo Itachi**

 **Flashback-**

 _ **-Sasuke! Después de todo lo que izo tu hermano por la aldea, aun así ¡¿intentas destruirla?!**_

 _ **-¡La aldea destruyo a mi hermano! ¡No hay nada que proteger además tu no entenderías!**_

 _ **-Sasuke, Itachi me dijo que no podía confiar en ti, que me daba toda su esperanza en detenerte, y decirte**_ _ **que todo lo izo por ti, por konoha, por shisui… pero… ¡TU no sigues los sueños de ellos! ¡Ellos murieron como grandes shinobi entiende eso!**_

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Ya reconstruida la aldea, ambos ninjas están en el hospital**

 **Sakura entra en la habitación de Naruto**

- _ **Veamos como siguen tus heridas Naruto**_ \- **lo revisa y nota que ya esta recuperado. –** _ **Vaya parece que te recuperaste mas rápido de lo normal, bien creo que te podremos dar de alta pero necesitáremos la aprobación de Tsunade-sama**_

- _ **Sakura-chan, ¿como sigue Sasuke?**_

- _ **creo que tu ataque lo daño demasiado, Tsunade no me permite entrar a verlo además ocupa mi ayuda con los demás heridos en la guerra… quisiera poder verlo…**_

 **En eso entra Hinata a la habitación de Naruto con unas cuantas flores**

- _ **Hinata sabes como esta Sasuke?**_

- _ **N…no te preocupes Naruto-kun esta mejorando, con ayuda de Tsunade-sama y mía se esta reponiendo**_

- _ **Hinata… que es lo que le están practicando a Sasuke-kun…**_

- _ **Es una técnica que Tsunade-sama aprendió hace mucho, mientras usa mi byakuugan para saber en donde debe aplicarla, yo y shizune estabilizamos a Uchiha-san**_

 **En eso se abre la puerta**

 _ **-¡Hinata ya no les digas mas!**_

- _ **Tsunade-sama… lo siento…**_ \- **un tanto nerviosa**

 _ **-Sakura como va Naruto…**_

 _ **-esta bien Tsunade-sama, ya se le puede dar de alta…**_

 _ **-Bien, porque tengo una misión para ustedes y kakashi,**_

 **Un poco sorprendidas las dos kunoishis miran a la Hokage**

 _ **-¿P…pero Tsunade-sama no es muy apresurado?-**_ **pregunta la pelirosa**

 _ **-ocupamos a todos los ninjas posibles, además es algo sencillo, le servirá de entrenamiento a Naruto**_

- _ **No te preocupes Sakura-chan estoy bien-**_ **sonriendo el ojiazul a la joven pelirosa**

 _ **-Hinata, vuelve con shizune, al parecer ocupa un poco de ayuda…**_

 _ **-Hai, Tsunade-sama**_ \- **voltea a mirar al rubio** _-_ _ **suerte Naruto-kun**_ \- **se retira la joven hiuga**

Quisiera que Naruto-kun me quisiera de la misma forma en que quiere a Sakura-chan, pero solo soy una amiga para el… **en eso llega con shizune**

 **Escucha ruidos dentro de la habitación –** _ **¿que sucede shizune-sama?**_

 **Mirando a Hinata un poco aliviada** \- _**Hinata-san ¿podrías cuidar de Sasuke mientras arreglo algunos papeles con lady Tsunade?**_

 _ **-esta bien, shizune-sama…**_ \- **mirando un poco inquietada a shizune y acercándose al Uchiha**

 **Shizune se retira rápidamente y deja a los dos solos.**


End file.
